calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Serpinium
Welcome Welcome to the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki, Serpinium! Thank you for editing/creating Saturday. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki is censored. Thanks! If you need any help, feel free to post a comment on my talk page. And, once again, welcome to the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki. -- Brovie (Talk) 21:33, December 1, 2011 Do you think we should add "quotes of the day?"Claws Bane 02:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) That's not a bad idea. It would make the wiki dynamic. I probably wouldn't be the one to set up this kind of thing though.Serpinium 02:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ari's talk page Yeah, this was just left over from when I was helping out a person who was having problems signing up for wikia. I'm getting rid of it right now. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 04:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Admin? You're doing a great job editing! If you would like me to make you an admin (so you can have more editing powers) contact me on my talk page. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 04:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Request Okay, you are now an admin! -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 00:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Chewing Magazine It seems there are two pages on the same thing that need to be merged. They are "Chewing" magazine and Chewing Magazine. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 07:44, February 3, 2012 (UTC) It's worse; there's also Gum, Gum Chewing Magazines and even an article about the reader survey in Chewing, "Does Your Gum Deliver?".Serpinium 12:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) All right, everything has been merged into the all-inclusive Gum. Dates Should the articles on dates (like January 27) be dropped in favor of the templates? Vandal block RandomTime was only blocking him until an administrator could log on and take care of it. Now that you're here it's completely up to you what you do with him. I put a 1-year block in effect. If the world ends in 2012, then it will be permanent. :OK, good point. :) Low activity If any other admins are wondering why I haven't been contributing recently, it's because I've been revising my digital index of strips. It's turned up some very interesting info; Calvin's house may have a basement (useful since the page needs revision), Calvin's parents had two cars at one point, Calvin the Elephant actually refers to two of Calvin's alter egos and Calvin's hometown is located East of Flagstaff, AZ. Spam http://calvinandhobbes.wikia.com/wiki/CharmainLander254 I think this is spam. Some one very clever. 20:15, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but you don't need to report spam to admins. I will remove bad pages or problem users as soon as they appear.Serpinium 21:26, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Just helping...:)Some one very clever. 00:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) How much more to admin status? I know my edits are small in number and quality but how much more to gain admin status? Would like to help to remove spam Thanks Some one very clever. 13:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) New spam pages aren't much of a concern, because they are usually uncategorized and not linked to. If an existing page is spammed, though, editors will be emailed and the change will be undone/the user will be blocked almost immediately. I'm certainly not too busy to handle vandals. If you really want to help the wiki, you don't need admin status. Right now, the biggest problems are stubs which need to be expanded, something every user can take care of. Besides, I'm a new admin so I don't think I'm in a position to boost user status yet. Which strip? Fortunately I was prepared for just such an emergency! http://www.rabittooth.com/calvinspiff.htm this one: http://www.rabittooth.com/13_calvin/spiff/spiff02.jpg in panel 2 he calls it a "Mertilizer", then in panel 5 he calls it "Atomic Napalm Neutralizer". While the gun is colored differently between the two panels, so is Spiff.--Marhawkman 21:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Unfortunately, the first weapon is in a throwaway panel, which have varying relevance in Spaceman Spiff strips. Interesting case.Serpinium 22:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you.--Marhawkman 22:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) um, why? Did you revert: http://calvinandhobbes.wikia.com/wiki/Zogwarg?curid=2694&diff=13092&oldid=12982 It's true! see: http://www.rabittooth.com/13_calvin/spiff/spiff37.jpg --Marhawkman 22:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) It may be true, but it doesn't matter as far as the Zogwargs themselves are concerned, only for the story arc. Thank you for that link overhead.Serpinium 01:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ah I see. You're welcome. :)--Marhawkman 02:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Metafictionalization What about adding bits to the metafictional parts of the wiki to discuss their counterparts in the fictional world of Calvin and Hobbes? As it is the metafictional parts are discussed in the same way as the fictional parts except in the articles on the fictional aspects.--Marhawkman 00:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the vocabulary...Serpinium 01:25, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry. "Metafiction" refers to something that exists in a fictional world as a fictional work. In Calvin and Hobbes, Spaceman Spiff exists, but he isn't actually a "real" person. He's a fictional character that Calvin likes.--Marhawkman 20:58, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I see what you mean: the alter egos. All those pages are under construction now, and I'll make sure they all have the right structure to them. I probably will include the fictional counterparts to the metafictional alter egos.Serpinium 21:37, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ABOUT MAD. is that so, then youll have to explain more about this deletion. Calvin and Hobbes go unnamed and mute in the sketch among a dozen other characters. Come to think of it, maybe the Family Guy article should go as well. Not Robot Chicken though, I think.Serpinium 20:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Here's what I think: a single page for all references, tributes to and spoofs of C&H. Bureaucrat? Would you like to become a bureaucrat so you can help me out with adminship requests? -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 00:59, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the term... In any case, there aren't that many admin requests, and I'm not familiar with the technical end of the wiki. I'd rather leave it up to more experienced bureaucrats.Serpinium 01:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC)